


Satiated

by SilverServerError



Series: Feast and Famine [1]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: "Kamui, we can't." 
Kamui licked across his lips. Kissed against a mouth that did not respond.
"Say it again," He murmured. "You might even believe yourself this time."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenTzahra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTzahra/gifts).



“Subaru…”

 

There was a warmth in his chest. In his heart. It radiated like sunlight, like joy like-

 

“Subaru.”

 

A dark, safe warmth, separate from the world. Softened. Comfort and care and bone deep love.

 

Fingertips caressed his temple. Brushed through his hair.

 

“Subaru,” The voice was gentle. “It’s time to stop.”

 

He blinked, a little dazed, the vision of the dim room swimming back into focus. Violet eyes were, as always, there to meet him.

 

_Kamui_. He spoke, silently between them.

 

There was a feeling that came in return, not articulate beyond emotion and intension, but impressing two things. _You’re safe. I’m here._ One did not necessarily suggest the other, but they weren’t entirely separate either.

 

Subaru pulled his mouth away from the girl’s neck, sighing against her shakily. She wasn’t moving.

 

“Did I-?”

 

“She’s fine.” Kamui assured, not even letting him speak the words. He cradled her in his lap; apparently he’d taken that responsibility when Subaru had lost control.

 

He shouldn’t have, but he’d let himself get too hungry again.

 

At least she’d been willing.

 

Subaru sat up, a hand carefully landing against her shoulder. “We shouldn’t have shared.”

 

“Subaru.” His voice was almost stern. “She’ll be fine.”

 

Subaru looked at him as reality continued to fade into focus, to make more sense. It was a relief to feel more in control, even as the feeling of bliss settled in his stomach, not gone, but no longer his entire perception. His eyes shifted back from gold to green.

 

Kamui watched his fall back to earth, reassured by the familiarity of the decent.

 

There was that feeling of guilt, written plain across Subaru’s face, and just as obvious was his struggle not to wallow in it. He blinked slowly. Gathered himself. Looked back at Kamui, now metaphorically standing on his own two feet.

 

Kamui huffed a laugh under his breath. It wasn’t funny, but the tension of the feeding was over, and that demanded something from him.

 

“Come here,” Kamui smiled, easing the girl into one arm so he could gently catch the bottom of Subaru’s chin in his free hand. “You’ve got blood on your lip,” He said softly, before lapping a warm tongue across the corner of Subaru’s mouth.

 

Who sucked in a sharp breath.

 

It wasn’t always like this. They weren’t always alive like this. Warm to the touch. Fresh blood under their skin and beating through their bodies. Sated. Happy. Full.

 

“Kamui…”

 

Kamui licked across his lip. Kissed against a mouth that did not respond.

 

“Kamui, we can’t.”

 

Kamui smiled as he continued to shower that mouth- that cheek- that jaw in affection, entirely undeterred by Subaru’s restraint.

 

“Say it again,” Kamui murmured, dragging his cheek lightly back against Subaru’s until he was speaking against his lips once more. “You might even believe yourself this time.”

 

Subaru made a half-hearted noise of protest in the back of his throat, but it didn’t stop him from bringing a hand up to pull Kamui closer, at last kissing him back. Kamui was there to meet him, every returned caress laden with encouragement. Even so Subaru pulled away.

 

“But she-”

 

_Please_ , Kamui spoke straight into his mind.

 

Subaru gasped as the longing behind it hit him. He returned, a hand tight on the back of Kamui’s neck, pulling him tighter, kissing him deeper. Kamui surrendered to it so gratefully, letting his love and lust both flow freely into Subaru’s thoughts.

 

_Touch me,_ Kamui pleaded. _I want to feel more. I want to feel everything._

 

Subaru groaned into his mouth, caught off guard and stomach twisting with the sweet and enticing possibilities.

 

He tried to answer silently, without pulling out of the kiss and away from the soft warmth he was running his tongue against, but the thoughts came in a messy jumble. _No, she- Yes!- can’t- blood- love you- **want** you-_

The feelings hit Kamui like a blow and he whimpered into Subaru’s mouth as his thighs and stomach tensed. The half-hard erection between his legs felt blood rush with a new intensity.

 

The sudden arousal echoed back through the bond and for a moment they both were clenched against each other, willing themselves to relax as it sprang between them, lightning fast and each time returning colored by the other’s thoughts. Then, like a plucked harp string, they gradually fell to stillness.

 

Subaru shuddered, at last pulling away. “We can’t,” He said, very, very carefully, not daring to look at him. “She’s going to wake up any second now.”

 

“But if she wasn’t?” Kamui breathed lowly.

 

What then? Would they take advantage of her kindness while she was asleep and none the wiser? Betray that trust to indulge in each other?

 

Subaru didn’t have to answer.

 

Because the answer was ‘yes’.

 

They’d done it before.

 

Kamui watched him fiercely as he lowered himself to her neck. The conflict was written clear across Subaru’s face as violet eyes flashed again to gold and predatory. Kamui paused, waiting for any word, any protest. Though he could feel the currents of conflict in Subaru’s open thoughts, there was a need just as great. The silence spoke loudest of all. It was the closest thing to Subaru’s blessing he was going to get. Kamui opened his mouth, pressing lips against her neck, tonguing across a shallow wound, once more sucking the blood from her veins.

 

Subaru’s soft touch went back to her, a steadying hand on her shoulder, the other feeling for her pulse. He might hate that they were doing this, but the least he could do was keep her safe as they did. He watched with a guilty pleasure as Kamui groaned against her, the hand supporting her head fisting in her hair. Only when the pulse grew weak did Subaru push him away.

 

Or try to anyway.

 

He held her tighter and growled against her skin.

 

“Kamui!” He snapped, with voice and thought alike.

 

Kamui pulled back, bloodlust restrained, but still coursing through his body. He watched the blood bead at her skin as the flow of it slowed. Subaru reached down and caught it on a thumb before it fell. Kamui followed it with slitted eyes and an open mouth.

 

“Let her go,” Subaru directed.

 

He did so, setting her carefully against the pillows of her bed, distracted by Subaru’s crimson digit the entire time.

 

“Come here.”

 

Kamui crawled back toward the foot of the bed, back toward where Subaru was sitting. Waiting. He held his hand up in offering and Kamui didn’t hesitated before taking that thumb into his mouth and sucking the blood softly away. Even after it was gone he pulled at it. Hollowed his cheeks until-

 

“Kamui.” Subaru’s voice was shaky and low by his ear. He looked up just in time to catch the desperate look on Subaru’s face as he shifted and bore down on him, forcing him back against the mattress. Kamui was left staring at the shadowed ceiling, teeth digging into the place where neck became shoulder, and with the solid weight of Subaru between his legs.

 

“Touch me,” Kamui said again, groaning with the flood of sensation.

 

“I am,” Subaru smiled against him, sharp teeth almost catching on skin. He shifted to grind down against a thigh as his hands ran up his arms, catching fingers to interlace them with his own, pressing the backs of Kamui’s hands into the mattress.

 

“No,” Kamui whined weakly. “Touch me how I want you to.”

 

“And how’s that?” Subaru kissed up his neck to nuzzle in the place behind his ear. To smell that soft scent that was so him.

 

_Like this._

Subaru moaned helplessly against his ear as the flood of images and feelings from Kamui’s thoughts washed over him. Some were fantasy. Some memory. Some somewhere in between. All of them forced a pulse in the erection between his legs.

 

“Make me,” Subaru gasped, desperate.

 

“Wha-?”

 

“Make me!” It was a command and a breathless plea all at the same time.

 

Kamui’s eyes snapped open and his claws extended. He felt the challenge like gunpowder in his chest and magma down his spine. He tried to raise a hand but Subaru pushed it back down, growling in to his ear. He almost cried out with how hard it made him under the weight of Subaru’s stomach, still so cruelly separated by layers of clothing.

 

With a grunt he pushed again, rolling them once towards the middle of the bed, forcing himself on top of Subaru’s struggling hips, the bucking so quickly turning to grinding against each other. They both groaned, pushing into it with a hard and clumsy rhythm, feeling desire. Feeling hints of satisfaction. Feeling need.

 

Feeling so very, very alive.

 

“More!” Kamui snarled, pushing Subaru’s shirt away with shaking hands and leaning down to suck hard at the crook of his neck. Subaru writhed beneath him, a strangled cry hitting the room before he could silence himself. Kamui gnawed on him mercilessly, making Subaru gasp in seductive pain, before relenting to lick soothing strokes over the skin once again. Beneath him the rare sight of Subaru’s flesh bruising bloomed across skin in angry red and sharp purple. Only in this short window after feeding was there enough blood in their bodies to manage it.

 

He leaned down, kissing it once more, closed-mouth but hard, when hands grabbed at the root of his wavy hair, pulling him up so Subaru could hiss against his ear, “I. Said. Make me!”

 

Kamui shuddered, erection twitching against the fabric of his pants. He knocked Subaru’s hands away and sat up, straddled across his hips, stumbling over the strange fastenings of this world’s clothing for only a moment before pulling them open and himself free. He found Subaru’s wrist, dragging it between his legs and groaned as he forced the hand around his erection, his own fingers covering Subaru’s firmly.

 

“Yes!” Subaru blinked up at the ceiling, unfocused green eyes almost black with arousal and the dim light of the room.

 

“Move!” Kamui demanded, voice every bit as fierce as it was in battle. As it was in danger.

 

“ _Yes!_ ” Subaru groaned, hand wrapping tight around hot, hard flesh.

 

“Ahhh!” Kamui’s head fell to the side, gasping as Subaru’s hand stroked up his shaft, as the ring of this fingers squeezed around the head. Kamui’s hands pulled away, leaving Subaru freedom to please as he wanted, watching, entranced as he was to see Kamui rocking into his hand, slipping along his fingers. Every shift of his weight was a teasing pressure against his own hips and it had him panting, rocking up against him. Subaru traced a thumb along the ridge up the bottom, nestling just under the head there, rubbing quick circles against sensitive nerves. Kamui groaned and his thighs clenched around him as he ran a finger along the curve of the head, dragging through slickness at the tip. Subaru gasped softly at the sight and the feeling both.

 

Then his eyes went wide as crimson splattered in wet drops over erection and hand alike.

 

“Kamui!” His gaze shot up, finding Kamui looking right back down at him, mouth opened and golden eyes that tiny bit glazed. From one hand a single claw extended. The other was held in a loose fist, over turned so a shallow gash at his wrist could drip.

 

And drip.

 

It hit and slid, warm and wet, seeping into the spaces between Kamui’s erection and his own fingers.

 

“Kamui, you can’t-”

 

“I did,” Kamui cut him off, voice low with heat and gravel. “So use it.”

 

Despite himself, Subaru spread his fingers, gathered the errant drops. Still they fell from above and it didn’t take long at all before he was sliding, quick and firm along Kamui. He listened to his pants and building moans. The slap of skin. Maybe he should have told him to hush. To keep quiet and therefore hidden. But watching him with his head arching back- Feeling Kamui’s pleasure as if it was his own through their bond-

 

Discretion was not at the forefront of his mind.

 

Still…

 

Always that guilt cut through. Even now.

 

“You shouldn’t waste blood like this,” He murmured. Not while they were on the run. Not while neither of them had reliable prey. Not when they never knew when the next feeding could be. And yet his hand never slowed. “It’s precious.”

 

Kamui groaned his shaky pleasure. “So is this!” He bit out, straining, but sure. Then he shifted, shuffling the few inches back it took so he could reach down to unfasten Subaru’s clothing and take him in hand. Subaru’s grip faltered and his rhythm fell to pieces as Kamui squeezed around him, the blood from his still dripping wound running messily down his wrist and hand, flowing between fingers as they pulled tight against him.

 

“No-“ Subaru spoke between hitched breaths. “I-“ When words failed he gave up, communicating with thought instead. Snippets of Kamui as he came. The way his face would twist, almost as if in pain. The curl of his toes. The arch of his spine. _This is what I want. I want to make you come._

 

Kamui trembled, thrusting against Subaru’s weak grip, his erection pulsing and the pull of that pleasure so, so close. He shifted, pressing himself against Subaru, sliding himself alongside him, wrapping his hand around the both of them and guiding Subaru’s wrist until he did the same from the other side. Then he leaned forward, making a space for their hands but meeting Subaru in a sloppy and desperate kiss. _Like this_ , he insisted. _Together_.

 

_Yes_. Subaru agreed, then “Yes!” whispered softly into the kiss as their hands started to move, tight, wet and slick with blood, fast and yet not fast enough as they tried to coordinate. _Follow me,_ Subaru thought for him, almost like music in his head, a quick pulse that Kamui latched on to, followed with trust and without question. It sped up. As did their hands. It built. It-

 

_Subaru_!

 

_Wait for me_ , Subaru implored, _Please_.

 

_I-! It feels-!_

 

_Wait!_

 

Kamui pulled away from the kiss, panting harshly against Subaru’s open mouth, his whole body clenching as he fought the pressure between his legs. The heat of it. The tension it traced through his limbs and down his spine. And still Subaru’s hand moved between them, fast and hard as he brought himself to the edge. Subaru held his breath in exertion, lungs only working as he bit down on moans that threatened to escape, but died in his throat as sharp whines. He tried to suck in a breath but his body was drawn too tight.

 

_Kamui, now!_

Kamui screamed as he let himself go, the force of his orgasm all the sweeter for the tortuous delay that had preceded it. He spilled hot and moaning, hips twitching as he came hard across Subaru’s stomach. As Subaru did the same. As he felt the powerful, satisfying relief, different, and yet one whole, from both of them. He rode that high for what felt like an impossibly long time, body and mind lost in bliss and warmth and Subaru. It was all just too much. His legs shook and he curled against Subaru’s chest, whose gasps for air were the loudest he’d been all night.

 

They said nothing as their breathing stilled. As the sweat from their exertions left them damp and chilled. They didn’t think much either. Just that steady, reassuring _I’m here_ , that was so pervasive in their thoughts it was almost a background against which everything else played.

 

After a time they shifted, Kamui on his side and Subaru behind him, body curled securely around him, an arm under his head to act as a pillow, knees tucked in tight. Subaru picked up his head, then set it back down, almost hiding against the nape of Kamui’s neck.

 

“How is she?”

 

Kamui reached out with his clean hand, lightly touching her throat. The pulse was thin, but steady.

 

“She’ll be fine.” He frowned. “But it might take her a while to recover.”

 

“I guess we should stay the night?” Subaru murmured against him, refusing to do anything other than nuzzle against his hair.

 

Kamui reached back to find his hand, the one still covered and tacky with drying blood and semen alike. He laced their fingers together in a loose fist and rested them lightly against his lips. “I suppose we should.” He said softly, then licked a seam between their two fingers clean.

 

“I can’t-“ Subaru warned. “This blood isn’t… Only once.”

 

But Kamui just nodded. “I know. I’d like to anyway. If that’s alright.”

 

Subaru sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, then shifting, even closer around him. “Of course.”

 

Kamui made a soft sound of happiness before his tongue lapped out again. Behind him Subaru smiled, kissing his neck slowly while allowing himself to slip into a light doze.

 

_I’m here_ , He thought for Kamui as he slipped out of consciousness. _You’re safe._


End file.
